poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Clopman's Adventures in The Lion King
'''Dino Clopman's Adventures in The Lion King '''is the first ''Pooh's Adventures ''spinoff in the ''Dino Clopman's Adventures ''series created by Dinoco95. It's unknown if it will be shown on YouTube. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a lion pride rules as royalty over the other animals, who celebrate the birth of future king Simba. Simba's father King Mufasa gives him (and the DinoAdventure Squad) a tour of the pride lands, teaching him the responsibilities of being a king and warning him about the shadowy place beyond the borders. Later that day, Simba's envious uncle Scar, Mufasa's younger brother who longs to be king, tells him that the shadowy place is an elephant graveyard. Simba's curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Nala, a female lion cub, to come with him. At the graveyard, the cubs, Dino and his friends are attacked by three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, before Mufasa rescues them and willingly forgives Simba for disobeying him. The hyenas are friends of Scar, who then plot with them to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas stampede a large herd of wildebeest into a gorge where Simba and the DinoAdventure Squad are. Mufasa rescues Simba, but as Mufasa tries to climb up the gorge's walls, Scar throws him back into the stampede, killing him. After Simba finds Mufasa's body in the gorge, Scar tricks him into thinking that Mufasa's death is his fault and advises him and the others to run away forever. As they leave, Scar orders the hyenas to go after them, but they escape. Scar then announces to the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed and steps forward as the new king, allowing a swarm of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. Simba, Dino and the others, now far from home, collapse in a desert from exhaustion, but are found by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and a warthog who nurse them back to health. Timon and Pumbaa then take them in, and Simba grows on a carefree life under the motto "hakuna matata". Years later, Simba, now grown, rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. The two reconcile and fall in love. Nala tries to get Simba to come back home by saying that because of Scar allowing the hyenas to live in the Pride Lands, it has become a wasteland with not enough food and water. Still feeling guilt over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. Dino and the others follow. Wise mandrill Rafiki tracks Simba down, telling him that Mufasa is still "alive" and taking the group to a pond where Simba is visited by the specter of Mufasa, who tells him that he has forgotten who he is and thus must take his rightful place as the true king of Pride Rock. Simba then realizes that he can no longer run from his past and goes back home. Nala, Timon and Pumbaa follow him, and agree to help him fight. The DinoAdventure Squad also helps. At the Pride Lands, Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock after he attacks his mother Sarabi. Scar taunts Simba, who still feels guilt over his father's death, but after pushing him over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar reveals that he killed Mufasa. The enraged Simba jumps back up and forces Scar to reveal the truth to the other lions. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, the lionesses, Bakugan, and others fight off the hyenas while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, saying he is family and places the blame on the hyenas. Simba says he does not believe Scar anymore, but spares his life and tells him to run away and never return. Scar meekly walks past him, but then attacks his nephew. After a fierce battle (Dino tries to help but Scar scratches his side, and Leonidas rescues him), Simba triumphs and throws Scar off Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, Simba descends from the top of Pride Rock where he is acknowledged by the pride as the rain falls again. Rafiki tends Dino's wounds and says he'll be okay. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands and the circle of life continues. Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa